Love For You
by JOYable
Summary: "Blind date!" usul Eunhyuk pada si polos Donghae. Bukan, bukan untuknya tapi untuk sahabatnya. Lee Sungmin. Dan kesalahan tak sengaja yang dilakukan Donghae membuat Sungmin menanggung perkenalan dengan lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun. A Kyumin Fiction. Boys Love. enJOY


**Love For You**

 **A Kyumin Fiction**

 **This Story Belong to Me**

 **It just my delution. Hope you like it.**

 **enJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah.." desau berat keluar dari bibir remaja tujuh belas tahun itu kala ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mendung. Diatas sana awan berarak pelan searah angin berhembus. Langit tak lagi tampak, tertutup gumpalan hitam dan beberapa kilat yang muncul disela-sela.

 **ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHH**

Tanpa peringatan bulir air tumpah ruah turun membasahi apapun dibawahnya. Deras. Tak ada satu menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kuyup sekitar.

"Oh tidak jangan sekarang, sial!" umpatnya. Langkah pendeknya segera berlari menuju tempat teduh. Sembari mengangkat tas selempangnya tepat di atas kepala, bermaksud berlindung dari guyuran hujan.

Beruntungnya ia tengah dalam perjalanan ke halte bus tadi. Untungnya lagi, bus yang akan ia naiki datang beberapa detik setelah sampai disana. Bersama penumpang yang cukup banyak, ia merangsak masuk. Mencari tempat, namun kali ini sial tak ada kursi kosong.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat keatas berpegang pada alat bantu yang ada. Menjaga keseimbangan tubuh meskipun jalan yang dilalui tak banyak belokan. Saat bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya, Sungmin- nama pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung mengambil alih kursi kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

Dua halte lagi pemuda bermarga Lee itu akan sampai rumahnya. Namun harinya berakhir tak berakhir sampai situ saja. Jika pelajar lain memiliki kesibukan dengan sekolah – pulang kerumah -bermain- atau bimbingan belajar, lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Rumah hanya tempat persinggahan saja, sekedar melepas lelah sejenak, makan, lalu kembali bekerja. Part time.

Jika sekolahnya tahu, mungkin hukuman akan ia dapat. Tapi semua demi kebutuhan hidup. Dirinya, dan adik tercinta.

 **Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Sedikit kesusahan Sungmin mengambil benda yang tengah bergetar itu dari saku celananya. Memicingkan mata sejenak melihat _id caller_ sebelum memutuskan menerima panggilan itu. Panggilan dari sahabatnya di sekolah.

"Ne, waeyo Eunhyuk-ah?"

Itu Eunhyuk. Lee Hyukjae nama aslinya, tapi biar keren ia memaksa orang-orang memanggil dengan nama Eunhyuk. Orang yang menjadi teman dekatnya di sekolah. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu kegiatan 'after school' Sungmin dan bisa menjaga rahasia itu.

"Kau mau menginap lagi?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk yang sudah sering ia dengar sebenarnya. "Ah, tapi aku mungkin baru sampai rumah jam sepuluh malam." ungkapnya. Masih terdengar bujukan Eunhyuk di line telepon seberang sana. Rengekan lebih tepatnya.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah.. Langsung datang saja kerumah.." putus Sungmin kalah akhirnya. Entah masalah apalagi yang dihapadi Eunhyuk kali ini. Sungmin juga tak tahu kenapa tuan muda kaya raya itu mau-maunya berteman baik dengannya.

Menyenangkan sebenarnya berteman dengan Eunhyuk. Ia mendapat imbas selalu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja cantik disekolah. Tapi sayang semua perhatian dari mereka teruntuk Eunhyuk, bukan dirinya. Oh tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau dengan Lee Sungmin yang biasa saja ini.

Seandainya ada salah satu dari yeoja itu yang meliriknya. Mereka akan mendekati Sungmin biasanya karena ada yang ingin mereka titipkan pada Eunhyuk. Huh, memangnya dia kurir apa?

Sungmin tertawa kecil akan pemikirannya barusan. Tak seharusnya ia iri dengan Hyukjae. Sahabat yang sudah terlalu baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melepas sepatu dan menyusunnya rapi pada rak di sebelah pintu masuk dalam rumahnya. Sepi, berarti adiknya belum pulang. Padahal tiga puluh menit lagi jam kerjanya dimulai. Meskipun tempatnya bekerja berjarak dekat dari rumah dan pemiliknya sangat baik, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Sungmin untuk tak berdisiplin.

Pria bertubuh sedikit berisi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Melepas penat dan membersihkan diri dari keringat selama tadi beraktivitas di sekolah. Ditambah tadi ia sedikit kehujanan. Tak mau jika nantinya terkena virus penyakit. Sebisa mungkin, Sungmin harus terus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar selalu bugar.

"Hyung!" Sungmin bernafas lega saat melihat adiknya sudah berada dirumah. Sepertinya baru sampai. Masih mengenakan baju seragam lengkap dengan tas yang tergeletak asal di karpet yang ia duduki itu menjadi tandanya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Hanya dengan handuk yang tersampir pada pinggang hingga lutut Sungmin santai melangkah menuju kamarnya. Berganti dengan baju –seragam kerja berwarja hijau dan celana hitam panjang lalu menyambar jaket birunya.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat kerja hyung?" sang adik kembali menegurnya. Sungmin mendudukkan diri sejenak disebelah adik tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. "Ya, sekitar limat menit lagi. Tak biasanya kau pulang telat?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Hehe, tadi aku main bola dulu hyung." jawab Lee Donghae, nama sang adik.

Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Oh, perhatian sekali kakak satu ini. Wajar sebenarnya bagi Sungmin merasa menjadi penanggung jawab kehidupan Donghae. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Seperti itulah hyung, tak ada masalah." Donghae menjawab sekenanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Hanya saja tadi ada yeoja lagi yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku tak enak terus-terusan menolak mereka." keluhnya. Jawaban yang membuahkan kekehan dari sang kakak.

"Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?" goda Sungmin setengah mengejek.

"Ya! Hyung!"

Sungmin makin terbahak. Wajah tampan bak komikal Donghae sudah tentu menjadi alasan banyak yeoja tertarik pada siswa akhir tingkat sekolah menengah pertama itu. Hal yang disadari Sungmin akan kelebihan adik tunggalnya.

Seandainya saja hal yang dikeluhkan Donghae tadi terjadi padanya. Di usia yang hampir beranjak dewasa ini Sungmin belum pernah mengecap manisnya dunia percintaan. Ah tapi ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Biarkan terjadi apa adanya. Jodoh ada ditangan Tuhan bukan?

"Kenapa tidak diterima saja Hae?" tanya pelan Sungmin.

Donghae memandang raut bersinar di depannya. Menggeleng dan tersenyum setulusnya. "Tidak hyung, belum saatnya."

Sungmin balas tersenyum lalu mengacak surai halus Donghae. "Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Anak kecil fokus belajar dulu lah di sekolah." Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di udara.

"Ya! Hyung! Aishh.. rambutku.."

"Hahahaha."

Adiknya memang menggemaskan, batin Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar Sungmin mulai bangkit dan mengenakan jaket setelah melihat jam tangannya. Berpesan pada Donghae untuk menjaga rumah baik-baik dan semacamnya.

Sebelum keluar dari rumah, ia mendadak teringat satu hal yang harus disampaikan juga. Setengah berteriak Sungmin berkata, "Ah ya! nanti Eunhyuk akan menginap lagi. Tolong kau siapkan tempat seperti biasanya Hae-ya. Aku berangkat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil mewah jenis sedan bermerk kelas dunia sambil menenteng tas berukuran sedang. Setelah berbincang sejenak pada supir pribadi keluarga. Mengatakan tak perlu jemputan karena ia tidak pulang kerumah hari ini, Eunhyuk bergegas pergi.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya melaju jauh, Eunhyuk keluar lagi menuju jalan besar dan menghentikan taksi lewat. Menuju rumah sahabatnya. Sengaja ia melakukan itu karena tak ingin 'rumah kedua'nya diketahui keluarga. Bisa-bisa mereka melarangnya untuk berteman dengan pria humoris itu.

Sampai kini namja penyuka pisang masih heran kenapa pula ia tak dibolehkan bebas memilih teman bermain. Selalu saja, keluarganya turut campur masalah pergaulannya. Padahal, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tak terlalu memperdulikannya juga sih.

Alasan tak pantas berteman dengan orang dari kalangan biasa selalu menjadi jawaban yang Eunhyuk terima. Huh? Tak masuk akal. Bukankah arti pertemanan tak bisa dilihat dari status atau materi semata? Hal yang juga menjadi sebab Eunhyuk susah menjalin pertemanan. Semua orang mendekatinya karena ada maunya.

Dan Sungmin adalah pengecualian. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan ketulusan namja yang empat bulan lebih tua darinya itu. Karenanya, ia sangat nyaman berteman dengan Sungmin. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap namja penyuka warna pink itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

 **Ding Ding Ding**

Eunhyuk menekan tombol bel tak sabaran. Ingin segera memasuki rumah karena suhu diluar sangatlah dingin mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk hyung!" sapa Donghae antusias sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Memberi akses jalan bagi sahabat kakaknya.

"Ne, Sungmin-hyung belum pulang Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepas sepatu ketsnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Donghae lantas kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menutup pintu. Meneruskan kembali acara menonton televisinya.

Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk ikut masuk dan langsung merebahkan diri. Menjadikan tas sebagai bantalan. "Ugh, aku lelah sekali." gumamnya pelan.

"Memang kau darimana hyung?" sambar Donghae dengan pertanyaannya. Menoleh sekilas pada Eunhyuk yang kini memejamkan mata.

"Dari rumah, hehehe.." jawaban yang membuat namja lebih muda dari Eunhyuk memutar dua bola matanya malas dan berdecak kecil. 'Lalu lelah darimananya' batin Donghae.

"Kau kabur dari rumah hyung?"

"Orangtuaku sedang keluar negeri Hae-ya. Aku malas sendirian dirumah." Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh untuk kemudian duduk lalu berdiri, menuju arah dapur. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya seraya mengecek panci yang tak berisi. Huh? Sepertinya tak ada makanan, padahal perutnya sudah berteriak lapar.

"Aku sudah makan tadi diluar, Sungmin hyung juga mungkin sudah makan ditempat kerjanya. Kau lapar hyung? Bikin ramen saja." tanggap Donghae tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Menuruti saran namja penyuka ikan, Eunhyuk membuat makanan instan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uuhuk! Uhuuk! Ohook.." Eunhyuk menyambar air mineral dalam gelas didepannya lalu menegak cepat meredakan sedak dari kuah pedas saat Donghae menanyakan hal itu.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya. Memberhentikan sejenak aktivitas makannya saat Donghae memandang dengan wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Sudahlah jawab saja, pernah atau tidak?" desak Donghae.

"Tentu saja pernah! Memang kenapa sih?" kini Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Umm.. Apa menurutmu wajar jika seusiamu belum pernah berpacaran hyung?" Donghae sepertinya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Namja menawan itu mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir sebelum menjawab. "Hmm, itu tergantung sih.. Tapi kurasa jaman sekarang sebagian besar pasti sudah pernah. Kenapa? Kau ingin punya kekasih Hae-ya?" Eunhyuk kembali meraih sumpitnya dan memasukkan mie itu dalam mulutnya.

"Bukan aku hyung.." sergah Donghae. Eunhyuk diam, menunggu kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut namja didepannya itu. Tapi yang ditunggu malah memandangnya dengan tatapan innocent. Tck! Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan bertanya saja.

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk bisa melihat Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Sedang berfikir atau mengingat suatu hal mungkin.

"Ini tentang Sungmin hyung." ucap Donghae. "Aku rasa ia terlalu sibuk bekerja hyung. Padahal uang kiriman dari appa pun cukup sebenarnya. Yah, meskipun serba pas-pasan sih. Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang wanita Hyuk hyung." ungkap Donghae.

Eunhyuk meneguk airnya dan meminggirkan panci pada ujung meja. Ia diam dan fokus mendengarkan Donghae yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan kisahnya.

"Tadi aku bercerita padanya kalau ada yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Meskipun Sungmin hyung menggodaku, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya meredup."cerita Donghae.

"Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia hyung. Aku tidak mau dia terus menerus bekerja seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin hyung tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu. Terlebih ia sering merasa rendah diri." Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang memikirkan sifat sang kakak.

Dihadapannya, Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. Tepat sekali apa yang diungkap Donghae, Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sahabatnya itu, tak pernah sadar kalau ia orang yang bertalenta dan selalu merasa rendah diri. Mungkin itu juga alasannya ragu mendekati yeoja diluaran sana.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba tercetus di kepala cantik Lee Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu, kita harus membantunya Hae-ya!" tuturnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"B-bagaimana caranya hyung?" Donghae terbelalak, nampak sangat tertarik.

Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sejenak pada meja, setelahnya membuat gesture memerintah Donghae untuk mendekatkan telinganya. " _Blind date!_ " usulnya dengan pandangan menghujam mata polos Donghae.

"Mwo?"

Eunhyuk bangkit dan mengambil tempat disebelah Donghae. Mereka mulai mempersempit jarak untuk membicarakan hal penting tersebut. Sesekali dua manusia kekanakan disana tertawa membayangkan. Namun juga sempat bingung dan membuahkan perdebatan. Hingga kata sepakat berhasil didapat.

"Apakah bisa berhasil hyung?"

"Bagaimanapun kita harus mencoba dulu Hae-ya." ujar Eunhyuk optimis yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Donghae. Keduanya lalu saling ber tos ria dan bersorak untuk rencana mereka.

"Yeah!"

 **Ding Ding Ding**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan saling melempar senyum. Panjang umur sekali orang yang mereka bicarakan. Berlari kecil, Donghae membuka pintu dan langsung mendapati Sungmin disana.

"Aku pulang.." jawab Sungmin sambil membuka lalu menutup pintu lagi dibelakangnya. Tak lupa sekalian menguncinya.

"Selamat datang hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Mereka kompak berlari menyambut Sungmin ke depan dengan muka keduanya yang berbinar.

Sungmin memandang dua orang dirumahnya secara bergantian. Heran. 'Mengapa mereka tersenyum seperti itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sepertinya firasat Sungmin bekerja dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai?**

 **Apa kabar? Hehe..**

 **Saya tahu FF sebelah belum kelar, tapi malah keluarin ini.. / maaf ye..**

 **Pernah post ff ini di Fb, di sebuah group dengan cast Shindong, tapi saya ubah jadi Kyumin sekarang..**

 **Well, semoga bisa menikmati..**

 **Love You ~**


End file.
